bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitz vs Darkshine (Agent Z vs TwinStar)
ONLY ONE BAKUGAN FOR EACH!!!!!The bakugan can have a transformation but it must not be an evolution because that counts as two bakugan. You can only have 15 Ability cards The Beatles Rule! 20:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ''' BLITZ ABILITY CARDS!!!!!! Alpha Burner : 600g+ Revolver Shot 700g+ Nova Burst 400g+ Soaring Demon 300g+ Opponent -400g Alpha Dragon 900g+ JetKor LVL 1 200g+ JetKor LVL 2 400g+ JetKor LVL 3 800+ JetKor Alpha Shot 1200g+ Revolution Dragon 1400g+ Red Dragon 1200g+ AmazingRevo, Power Level Switch JetKorX2 Lvl 1 400g+ JetKorX2 Lvl 2 800g+ JetKorX2 JetStreak, JetKor can destroy any opponent on the battlefield if the opponent's power level is 1000gs' higher than it's. DARKSHINE ABILITY CARDS!!!!!! '''Cyber Gate Card Cyber Chain: This card's effect can only be negated, blocked or destroyed by a divine Bakugan or any other Cyber card. Decrease the Gs of 1 opponent Bakugan to 0, and negate it's effects during this battle only. Cyber Card Shadow Clone: This card's effect can only be negated, blocked or destroyed by a divine Bakugan or any other Cyber card. DarkShine gains the same amount of Gs as the Opponent. Cyber Card Dark Block: This card's effect can only be negated, blocked or destroyed by a divine Bakugan or any other Cyber card. The opponent cannot activate any cards until the next battle with no exceptions. Cyber Card Dark Block X2: This card's effect can only be negated, blocked or destroyed by a divine Bakugan or any other Cyber card. Activate after "Dark Block". Your opponent cannot use any effects until the next battle with no exceptions. Cyber Card Dark Mirage: This card's effect can only be negated, blocked or destroyed by a divine Bakugan or any other Cyber card. The opponent's Bakugan cannot be targeted by the opponent's effects. Cyber Card Darkness Damage: This card's effect can only be negated, blocked or destroyed by a divine Bakugan or any other Cyber card. Decrease DarkShine's G-Power by 200. Gain control of 1 opponent's used Ability Card. Cyber Card Shining Heal: This card's effect can only be negated, blocked or destroyed by a divine Bakugan or any other Cyber card. DarkShine's G-Power becomes his original (printed) G-Power. You gain +25% HP. Cyber Card Virtual Zero: This card's effect can only be negated, blocked or destroyed by a divine Bakugan or any other Cyber card. Only for this battle, both DarkShine and the opponent's Bakugan G-Power become 0. Breeze Shift: Substract up to 300 Gs from each Bakugan on the field. Then, you can select 1 Bakugan you control. It gains Gs equal to half the substracted value. Cosmic Flash: 1 Bakugan you control gains 800 Gs only during this battle. Transffer Heal: Select 1 Bakugan you control, and decrease it's G-Power up to 500 Gs. For each 100 Gs decreased, you gain 10% HP. Ultimate Negater: Negates all effects, increases and decreases your opponent controls no matter the condition. Divine Ability Divine Judgement: Wild Card Ability.